spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn Our Bridges
Burn Our Bridges '''is the 7th episode of Season 6 of The End of My Soul. It premiered on October 13th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants (also archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants (also archive footage) *Jacob Carter (credit only) *Major General George Hammond (also archive footage) *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Alternate Walter Bishop *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Harry Maybourne *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Karen Plankton *SpongeBob SquarePants (archive footage) (uncredited) *Pearl Krabs (archive footage) (uncredited) *Teal'c (archive footage) (uncredited) *Alex Kyreck (also archive footage) (uncredited) Story '''Last time on TEOMS... Mr. X helt Chanel captured. Mr. X: Well, looks like i have to kill you now. Chanel: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Mr. X: I have to. Mr. X killed Chanel. Mr. X: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Mr. X: Cigarette Smoking Man, copy. Cigarette Smoking Man: Go ahead Mr. X Mr. X: I killed Chanel with my pistol and i put her body in a garbage can. Cigarette Smoking Man: Okay. That's good. I will see you soon. Mr. X: Over. Chanel: We're coming for ya idiots. More firing occured, when Mulder showed up and shoot and killed Walter Skinner when his body exploded. Karen: OH GOD NO! YOU CAN'T STOP US MULDER! *proceeds to shoot more bullets* Mulder: Guys we need to get the hell out of here right now! Daniel: Good idea, Chanel open up the star.... And for no apparent reason, Mr. X arrived and captured Chanel. Mulder: Damn you! CSM: In a matter of hours, Kyreck will be back with us very soon. Karen: Great because Walter is dead by that evil-scummy bitch Mulder. O'Neill: Not to worry now Karen, I am going to kill him for once and for all. And now the conclusion... Chanel was locked up in a dark room with only a few lighting when a dark figure that turned out to be Mr. X sat down on a chair filed with many documents of past events. Chanel: Get the hell away from me you dirty son of a bitch! Mr. X: Calm down Chanel, I ain't gonna kill you this time unlike many years ago. Nah, instead my sweetheart i will provide you documents. Chanel: What kind of documents, scumbag? Mr. X: Oh, it's just documents of your past. I see you had a previous criminal record for substance abuse and battery, and espoinage. Chanel: Bullshit! The espoinage charge is a load of crap and you know it, the rest i was a different person back then. Mr. X: Oh yeah? How about i take you down memory lane shall we? In 2015, The SGC was under attack by a goa'uld threat and you didn't do anything about it. Why you may ask? Because you didn't do anything to prevent your half-brother TImmy from getting infected by them. FLASHBACK TO 3X05... The General was talking to SpongeBob & Pearl about a new member named "Chanel SquarePants" SpongeBob: Chanel? My sister! General: Yep, she's going to be a replacement of Timmy SquarePants. Pearl: Oh ok. Chanel comes in. Chanel: SpongeBob? It's good to see you again! SpongeBob: Thank you. Have you met Pearl? Chanel: Yeah. Pearl: Oh good. Timmy was running from the guards until he saw Alex Kyreck. Timmy: Alex? Alex Kyreck: Listen Timmy, Escape from the SGC Command Center. Timmy: I did. Then the guards, Teal'c & The General came, along with SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. General: Freeze! Timmy changes into Heru'ur. Heru'ur: You can't stop me. SpongeBob: Don't do this Timmy! Heru'ur: I will you pathetic loser. Then Teal'c got a staff weapon. Teal'c: I am sorry Timmy, but i have to kill you. Timmy: NOOOOOO!!!! Teal'c shot Timmy. SpongeBob: Noooo!!!!! END OF FLASHBACK Chanel: Look, you don't understand asshole. I was a new member of the SGC and had no bloody idea what was happening. Chanel proceeds to attempt to attack Mr. X when he zapped her with a Zat gun. Mr. X: You don't wanna mess with me now, girl. I will be back in 4 hours be a good little girl now. Meanwhile.... At the SGC, Hammond, Daniel, Timmy and Mulder were discussing ideas to find Chanel. Hammond: Look guys, Chanel is lost and could be trapped with Mr. X with him forever. Mulder: Yeah, unlike that last time in 2015. Then, without explanation the stargate opens and O'Neill, Maybourne and Krabs start attacking the personnel at SGC. Mulder: We have to go now, General! Hammond: Good idea. The SGC gang proceeds to open a secret stargate in the general's office when O'Neill saw them and before he could shoot them, a alternate reality version of Walter Bishop jumps out of nowhere and kills O'Neill. Hammond: Are you the same Walter Bishop from the alternate universe? Walter: No i am not sir, that is another version of me. Daniel: Guys we need to go. The SGC gang steps through the stargate, and Maybourne and Krabs stumble upon O'Neill's dead body. Maybourne: God damn it. Krabs: They really need to pay. Back at the Mr.X/Chanel scene...' (4 hours later)' Mr. X: Well Chanel sweetheart, looks out your SGC buddies are coming for ya. Chanel: Yeah, their coming for me so they can kill all of you bastards and rescue me. Mr: X: Hahaha, you see. The funny part is that we have extra security on our hands thanks to Cigarette Smoking Man. Chanel: I really don't care what you guys do, just shut up already. Cigarette Smoking Man and a modifed version of Alex Kyreck show up. Chanel: Well, look who it is. Alex Kyreck: Shut up bitch. *proceeds to shoot her with a staff weapon* Cigarette Smoking Man: Hahahaha, well she is definitely dead now. Mr. X: Excellent. Then the stargate opens up with the SGC gang. Hammond: Wait, we are back at the crossroads again? Timmy: Apparently so, sir. Mulder: Well let's start with plan A. To be continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes